Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Zombie map that appears in the Call of Duty series, which was released on February 1, 2011 for Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360 and will be released on March 3, 2011 on the PS3, the end of March for the PC but unconfirmed for the Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map includes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and includes new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. A new enemy, called space monkeys, also appears in this map, replacing the Hellhounds and the Pentagon Thief. Weapons Off-Wall Weapons: *M14 - Centrifuge Floor 1 *Olympia - Centrifuge Floor 2 *MPL - Stair way *PM63 - Stair way *MP5K - Lunar Lander D *AK-74u - Outside Lunar Lander F *Stakeout - Outside Power Room *M16 - Lunar Lander B *Claymore - Lunar Lander F *Sickle (Replaces regular knife & Bowie Knife) - Lunar Lander B Mystery Box Weapons *Dragunov *CZ75 (single or dual wield) *Commando *SPAS-12 *AUG (ACOG) *FAMAS *Galil *L96A1 *China Lake *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *G11 (Low Power Scope) *FN FAL *HK21 *HS10 *RPK *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Matryoshka Doll *Gersch Device *Spectre Power-Up Weapons: *Death Machine Doors *Centrifuge Floor 1 - Door (750) *Centrifuge Floor 2 - Door (750) *Stairwell Floor 3 / Base Level - Door (1250) *Lunar Lander B [ Б ] Access Door (1250) *Lunar Lander D [ Д ] Access Gate (1250) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Gate (1000) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Door (1250) *Pack-A-Punch Access Gate (1250) *Power Room Door (1000) *Power Room Gate (1250) To gain entry to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, all lunar landers' landing pads must be used. Once a player has ridden all three back to the Centrifuge Room, the player can activate the rocket by pressing the button to the right of the power switch. After the rocket has taken off, the large door concealing the launch area will open and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be to the right. It costs 5000 points as usual. Unlike Kino der Toten and Five, players can stay in the Pack-a-Punch room for as long as they like. There are two barricades in the Pack-a-Punch room to make camping there harder. Perks Ascension features two new perks, both costing 2000 points. Double Tap Root Beer, however, does not make an appearance. Each player can only have four perks at a time, with the exception of already having four and obtaining the bottle power up to obtain five perks at once. *PhD Flopper; located outside near the Lunar Lander launch pad that has the Fragmentation Grenades. This perk makes the player drop a small 'nuke' when diving to prone (so long as the dive would normally cause the player damage). The 'nuke' kills all nearby zombies. In addition, the player cannot damage himself from holding a grenade. It also reduces splash damage that may be received from the Ray Gun. *Stamin-Up; located near the AK-74u, towards another Lunar Lander launch pad. This perk gives the player increased movement speed, similar to Marathon or Lightweight. Since Ascension is a rather large map, it is more useful than one might think, especially during Space Monkey rounds where a player may have to get to a Perk-a-Cola machine that is being attacked. Radios ''See main page: Ascension Radios Space Monkeys Space monkeys are in fact the hellhound and Pentagon Thief round replacement. Similar to how the Pentagon Thief has the ability to steal a player's weapon, space monkeys have the ability to remove player's perks. This is done not by directly stealing a perk, as is the case with weapon stealing with the doctor, rather, the space monkeys navigate their way to one of the Perk-a-Cola machines that any player may have. They seem to attack the first perk from each player, so if a player has Quick Revive first they will mostly go after that perk machine. Players can tell which perk machine is being attacked by paying attention to their perk symbols, at the bottom left of the screen; while a perk machine is under attack its respective symbol will begin pulsating. It is recommended that the team split up to individual perk machines and defend the machines depending on their first perk. When playing solo, it is best to defend the perk most valued at the time. After the monkeys temporarily disable the machine all players with the perk will be subject to lose the disabled perk. Defending the perk machine under attack by killing the monkeys is the only way to prevent the perk loss. Also, after the death of the last monkey, just like with the Pentagon Thief and hellhound rounds, a max ammo drops; however, a new power-up drops as well, which assigns a random perk to each player in the party. The new powerup only appears if you finish the monkey round without ANY damage to the perk machines you made purchases from. They will attack players from a few feet away by jumping on the ground, which is like being near a Gas Zombie's explosion, also they hit the player normally when close. Be careful while throwing grenades at monkeys as they can and will throw them back at you. Node Puzzle The man speaking at the beginning is actually giving the players a mission to complete the node puzzle to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. Once the mechanism is repaired, the players will each get death machines that last for ninety seconds. Easter Eggs *Three teddy bears holding sickles are located around the map, a song called "Abracadavre " by Elena Siegman (Remember to hold Use/Reload while your cross-hairs are on them to "find" them). Each teddy bears can be founded in: #The Centrifuge Room. When you go up the stairs, right and on the end of that walkway is the first bear. #Behind a gate on the left, nearby the lunar lander with the claymore in the area. #Nearby the "Speed Cola lunar lander", past the Speed Cola, when you have the wall in front of you. Turn right and on top of the wall there is the last teddy bear. *There are Matryoshka Dolls of the characters scattered around the level. They will say something to the player when the "action" button is pressed, depending on who the player is. Each of the Matryoshka Dolls can be found in the locations below: #Tank's doll is in the lander room beside the Stamin-Up. Where you walk through the door he is on the flaming barrels on the left. #Nikolai's doll is on the top of the shelf directly to the left of the Speed Cola. #Takeo's doll is on the shelf directly to the left of the PhD Flopper. #Richtofen's doll is on the floor below the power switch. It is on the table to the left of the door leading outside. *A small easter egg is in the room below the area where the Mystery Box and Power Switch are located. If the player goes towards the damaged windows, turns left and looks at the table, there will be papers, a black binder, two other binders in the back, and a Matryoshka Doll. If the player aims their cross-hairs at the black binder in front of them, there will be an alien like voice and their character will respond to it in a way, sometimes with the information about their past. This is in fact just Matryoshka Doll version of Richtofen. *There are red telephones similar to the ones in "Five". J.F.K. is on the other end of the one in the starting room (unknown if it is random) and said "Need some more beans for the chowder here!". He says this in "Five" so it is likely an easter egg or the two groups may meet up in future DLC. It could also means the "Five" team has died in the fight against the zombies because they ran out of ammo. Nixon can also be heard on the phone near the power switch. He is shooting a gun, presumably the FN FAL. He then howls like a wolf and resumes shooting.It is unknown what makes them ring. The locations of each of the telephones are: # Next to the power switch. #Left of the launch pad in the centrifuge room. #To the right of the PhD Flopper machine. *A pair of car batteries found underneath a stairwell in the centrifuge/spawn room have "ЅРДЯКУ" written across the front. *When the rocket is launched, it is possible to destroy it by using a gun with high damage, such as the Ray Gun or the China Lake. It has been confirmed that you can destroy it with 5-7 normal Crossbow bolts. *The Death Machine appears more frequently on this map than the others. *A massive Easter Egg, sometimes referred to the 'Node Challenge', is a long continuation of little tasks you must complete to lead to a result of four Death Machine (one for each player). This can only be completed with four players. #First, if you move into the room that contains PhD Flopper, you will find that you can hear a strange howling from outside. You will need Gersch Devices, and a player can walk down the staircase and look toward the room from downstairs. You will see a generator that somewhat resembles a stove, near the broken down arc-looking statue. Toss a Gersch Device relatively near it. This will either pull in the generator, or Samantha will laugh and the black hole won't even spawn. #The next step is to unlock all doors and find the Stamin-Up Perk machine. You will see a computer hidden in a corner in that room, under a set of stairs. Hold 'X' to activate the first node. #During a monkey round, you must have a player at the following Perks: Juggernog, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up. Look for a mysterious node on the walls corresponding near each machine. Without getting overwhelmed, have each player hold down 'X' on the node at one time. The announcer will speak, and that will be the end of the second node. #To continue, you must have the Pack-a-Punch room unlocked. Stand on the pad in the launch room, and make sure you have slow crawlers very far away. Have everybody stop moving and completely still, not even looking anywhere else, except at the clock next to the launch pad. Watch it for a minute. A nuke will go off. This is the third power node. #This next part is tricky. The announcer will say something about 'luna', which tells the players they must spell it out using the landers and catching letters. To help you out, I have nicknamed each lander. PhD Flopper Lander= Dr., Speed Cola Lander= Sickle., and the Stamin-Up/Claymores Lander= Node. The spawn is called, well, spawn. This is the order you must take them in. SPAWN --> Node... to catch L. Node --> SPAWN... to catch U. SPAWN --> Sickle... to catch N. Sickle ---> Node... to catch A. This will finish the final power node. #You must need the following powerful weapons to finish the last part. Awful Lawton, Matryoshka Dolls, Gersch Devices, Zeus Cannon, and Ray Gun. It is not widely known, but I'm 99% sure they must be upgraded. Find a crashed node projector near the Node Lander/Stamin-Up. There will be a shining dot on the floor .As odd as it seems, have someone throw a black hole and shoot all weapons and throw all special grenades at this hole. After overloading it, you will receive the Death Machines for approximately 90 seconds. #It is not yet known what will happen if you tried to upgrade the Death Machines, as maybe it is the next step to the not-yet-complete mystery! Good luck! Category:The Node Mystery Quotes See: Ascension/Quotes Trivia *The player must use all three lunar landers in order to launch the rocket. *Sometimes the windows are repaired with metal pipes rather than boards. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. *The spawn room contains a centrifuge which self-activates every couple of minutes. This centrifuge can kill both zombies and the players. *This zombie map is the largest yet at over double the area of Der Riese. *There are no crawler zombies on Ascension. *This map features Soviet zombies rather than Nazi zombies. *When looking at the moon from the power room, one can see Element 115. *The four main characters' appearances have changed. Each of the characters has more scratches and are covered in dirt, and Richtofen wears a spacesuit. *There are televisions next to each of the Mystery Box spawn locations to tell the player where the box is, just like in "Five". Sometimes, they will show the Illuminati symbol. *The game starts off with a black and white filter which will remain active until the power is turned on; only then will the game be in full color. *Zombies sometimes stumble to the right as they walk toward you. *If a space monkey destroys a Perk-a-Cola machine, you will still be able to buy the perk after the round. *The Mystery Box's beginning location will always be in the power room. *The Space Program Announcer's voice is similar to that of Dimitri Petrenko. *In later rounds, due to the fact some zombies are formerly Soviets, the zombies will sometimes perform the "Off-the-X" maneuver; hinting that although zombified, they have memories from their previous lives. *With Soviet zombies being combated on Ascension, all factions in World at War have been fought in zombie form. *Ascension is the first Zombie map to be set in the USSR. *On the loading screen of Ascension the shadow of the three rockets form the number 115. *This map has the same weapons as Kino der Toten and Five, but the Bowie Knife is replaced with the Sickle. Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. File:Ascension_Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. File:Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. File:Ascension_loading.jpg|Loading screen for "Ascension" notice the 115 in the rocket's shadows. Centrifuge Room with Map Key.jpg|A map of the first room in Ascension. Videos thumb|left|300px|Ascension, easter eggs thumb|right|300px|how to defeat the space monkeys without getting perks stolen thumb|300px|left|Musical easter egg song 'Abracadavre' Category:Strategies Category:Nazi Zombies